M o n s t e r
by let-it-bxrn
Summary: "Le tomó un año darse cuenta de la razón por la que seguía con vida. Él y sólo él, con problemas de ira y un lado suave que pocos conocen, quizá tantos vampiros sádicos habían acabado con su cordura, pero, ¿A quién le importaba? Lo amaba, y él a ella pero ambos eran demasiado tercos como para admitirlo. Shuu decide hacer algo al respecto." Oneshot, lemon, SubaruxLectora. Enjoy!


El silencio era una carga para aquel al que la calma resultaba violenta. El albino se hallaba recostado sobre una columna en el jardín, su silueta se veía delicadamente traza por la agonizante luz de la luna. Sus ojos no podían despegarse del cielo, su mente no podía dejar de pensar.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? En algún punto, algo de lo que hizo, ¿Valió la pena? Quizá Shuu tenía razón al haberse resignado. Toda persona que lograba romper los muros a su alrededor acababa alejándose nuevamente, acababa huyendo, era imposible evadir el inminente destino que perseguía a todo ser que él amaba. Quizá era mejor si se alejaba, de todas formas, ¿Por qué alguien como ella lo querría en su vida? Él era sólo un monstruo. Escoria.

La iba a destrozar.

Y en este mundo lo que menos querría sería eso, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Arrancarle la humanidad, dejarla vacía… No había manera de que la condenara a aquello. Se odiaría para siempre si por su culpa acababa condenada a las sombras.

Deslizó la daga de su madre fuera del estuche y contemplo su reflejo incandescente tratando de hacer sus pensamientos claros. Trató de limpiar su mente pero, otra vez, aquellos pensamientos aparecieron sin previo aviso. Su inmaculado cuello, tan frágil, delicado, como si pidiera ser destrozado. Sí, estaba pidiendo a gritos ser perforada por sus colmillos, ella lo quería también, el dulce dolor de ser marcada, de ser manchada. Casi podía sentir la esencia de su piel contra su aliento, mientras él trazaba suaves líneas con su lengua provocándola lo suficiente como para que lo admita y luego, cuando él ya se encuentre aburrido de simplemente probarla, clavaría sus colmillos sin siquiera darle tiempo de procesarlo haciéndola soltar el más dulce de los quejidos.

Ugh, su garganta se estaba secando de sólo imaginarlo. Joder con esa mujer.

Su mano libre se precipito sobre su cuello, presionando como si eso fuera a calmar la sed. La creciente sed que quemaba poco a poco todos sus sentidos. Luego lo chocó, aquel aroma se hizo dueño de su mente. Era su sangre. Su deliciosa sangre, él sonrió mientras volvía a guardar la daga, ella estaba rogando porque fuera a visitarla. Era tan obvio, ella estaba tan desesperada como él.

"Hah, tan desesperada" Habló, su voz sonaba profunda y rasposa producto de la boca seca.

La sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto escucho su inconfundible voz pidiendo piedad. No estaba sola. Su ceño se frunció con disgusto y sus ojos rubí se inyectaron de furia, no había motivo por el que alguno de sus inútiles hermanos tuviera que tocarla. Era suya.

Cada segundo que pasaba el dolor se extendía aun mas por su cuerpo, cada célula corrompida, cada partícula destrozada por el fuerte agarre de Shuu. No recordaba a que había sucedido, él le preguntó algo acerca de Subaru y comenzó a beber de su sangre de manera más violenta, como si buscara desgarrar su piel.

La enorme perdida de sangre no se comparaba al pánico que sentía sobre el mayor de los hermanos, era como si quisiera drenar por completo su vida y no dejar nada atrás. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse con una nueva mordida, pero era una luchadora y no se iba a permitir perder la conciencia. Ni aunque eso significase sentir el dolor multiplicado. Sus ojos chocaron con una silueta y ni siquiera tuvo que entender lo que dijo para reconocerlo, su tono de voz ya le decía suficiente.

Subaru estaba frente a ellos, probablemente al borde de destrozar la pared o el rostro de Shuu si este no se percataba pronto de su presencia.

"Uh... Eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?" Cuestionó levantando la vista al recién llegado, su voz sonaba tan apática como siempre.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Subaru trato de mantener la calma, en vano, "¡Vas a acabar matándola!"

"¿Ese no es el plan?" Rio sobre su piel causándole escalofríos, "Ya no hay vuelta atrás, la única salida es convertirla."

Apunto con la mirada a un frasco sobre la mesa para luego continuar hablando.

"Eso adelantara el proceso, pero ya sabes lo que hace las cosas mucho más rápidas." La soltó mientras empujaba su moribundo cuerpo a los brazos del albino, "Al final, es tu elección. Perderla o tenerla para siempre."

Dicho eso Shuu se retiro sin querer oir la respuesta del albino, salió de la habitación de una manera tan casual que parecía que nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo el rostro perplejo de Subaru indicaba todo lo contrario en lo que sostenía el menudo cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos y mantenía la vista fija en el frasco sobre la mesa.

"Su... baru…" Murmuró sin tener la suficiente fuerza como para continuar.

Con aquello el bajo la vista a la joven, sus prendas se hallaban manchadas con sangre y su cuello llevaba incontables marcas de colmillos. En un gruñido propio de un animal la levantó con ambos brazos con el cuidado necesario de no provocarle más dolor y, una vez estable, se las arregló para tomar el frasco. No iba a elegir por ella. No. No. No iba a ser así de egoísta.

Trago duro mientras la recostaba sobre la cama, sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los suyos causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho que evadió desviando la mirada. Sus sentidos se empezaban a nublar con la exótica fragancia a sangre mezclado con el creciente aroma a muerte que despertaba cada musculo en alerta.

"Esta... bien" Su voz sonaba quebrada como si el hilo del que pendiera estuviera a punto de extinguirse, "No... No debes sentirte forzado a nada…"

"Tsk, no gastes tu energía en frases idiotas" Escupió sin querer sonar demasiado enojado y fallando en sobremanera. Le entrego el frasco asegurándose de que lo bebiera todo para luego volver a desviar la mirada.

No iba a fijar su mirada en la de ella, ni siquiera se atrevería a posar sus ojos en su cuerpo, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría soportarlo más. Quería que se quedara. No podría dejarla ir.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de bajar el ritmo de su corazón, evitando pensar en el ardor en su garganta y la horrible sensación que lo recorría. Se estaba sofocando en remordimientos. El suave tirón a la manga de su camiseta lo devolvió a la realidad.

"¿Subaru?" Lo llamó, ella sabía lo difícil que resultaba para el albino contenerse y, sinceramente, no quería que lo hiciera más. Su voz había ganado fuerza debido al efecto del liquido, pero todavía podía sentir a la vida deslizársele entre los dedos, "Mírame."

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras dirigía la vista a sus ojos, a veces tenia miedo de que estos lo atraparan y ahora era una de esas veces. Él estaba luchando para contenerse, pero el incremento de su ritmo cardíaco le indicaba que estaba fallando patéticamente. Su mandíbula dolía de lo mucho que sus colmillos ansiaban perforar esa piel y el hecho de que aún ahora las diminutas gotas carmesí continuaran deslizándose resultaba sólo un agravante.

"Puedes hacer lo que sea que calme tu ansia." Era como si ella hubiera podido leer sus ojos, "...si eres tú está bien."

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a la vez que se teñían de carmesí en anticipación, su mandíbula se abrió para protestar pero con la sola vista de sus colmillos sabía que seria obvio. Cambio por completo la replica que iba a hacer, ahora su voz sonaba sombría y profunda.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta, ya no le interesaba, era él después de todo. El único con el que pudo conectar en su eterno año en la mansión, a los demás aprendió a manejarlos a él... A quererlo, "En ese caso, no voy a contenerme."

Era la verdad, pero esperaba que se retractara, que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa y miedo. Que le recordará lo desagradable que era su existencia. Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar ella se incorporó y se sostuvo del cuello de su camiseta lo justo como para poder capturar sus labios en un beso. Aquello, era lo último que necesitó para dejar de reprimirse.

Sus labios se sintieron tan suaves al contacto y el roce resultaba tan débil y delicado que sólo provocaba aún más a Subaru, dejándolo buscando más y más. Ella se tomaba su tiempo para mantener el contacto entre ellos como algo casi platónico pero no protesto cuando él la recostó suavemente en un acto para profundizar más el beso.

Trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de mantenerse gentil pero en cuanto escuchó aquel suave gemido escaparse de sus labios en lo que profundizaban el beso no pudo resistirse más. En algún punto su cuerpo había acabado sobre el de ella, aprisionando su cintura con sus rodillas mientras mantenía el besos sostenido por sus manos. En cuanto sus labios resultaron insuficientes él comenzó a bajar por su cuello propinando suaves besos a cada una de las marcas y, de tiempo en tiempo, repasando el contorno de las heridas con la lengua. Ella se estremeció bajo su húmedo toque y él sonrió sobre su piel.

Para ella era un mundo de sensaciones nuevas, se había vuelto extremadamente sensible y podía sentir cada acción de Subaru multiplicada por mil. Su cálido aliento, el recorrido de sus labios en algún punto suave y en el otro desesperado mientras de vez en cuando podía sentir su lengua recorrer su cuello, buscando maneras de hacerla derretir más y más bajo su toque. Era sólo el comienzo y ella estaba al borde de la locura. Él tampoco estaba demasiado cuerdo, pudo notarlo por la manera en que se volvía más violento cada vez que algún sonido involuntario se escapaba de sus labios y cuando encontró su punto débil, no había modo de pararlo ella estaba completamente expuesta. Totalmente a su merced.

"¡Ah! Subaru…" Lo detuvo empujando suavemente su cuerpo hacía arriba y cuando sus ojos carmesí estuvieron fijos en los suyos continuó hablando, "Más…"

Sus manos se sintieron completamente frías sobre su piel una vez destrozado su uniforme, causando más escalofríos sobre estimular su cuerpo. En cuanto Subaru concentró toda su atención en su cuerpo, el tiempo dejo de tener sentido para ambos. Sus frías manos y cálido aliento podían sentirse por doquier, indecisos de por qué comenzar, su toque comenzaba a incrementarse a la vez que sus labios se sentían más poderosos sobre ella. Se deshizo por completo de su sostén y se incorporó para observar lo que había dejado al descubierto, con una sonrisa perversa al notar el creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué te gastas en sentirte avergonzada? " Cuestiono una vez que bajó para recorrer con su boca su pecho derecho sin perder el tiempo con el otro, masajeándolo sin escrúpulos buscando sacar más y más deliciosos sonidos de sus labios, "Esta bien, no vas a ser tímida en cuando termine contigo."

Ella arqueó su espalda en anticipación buscando más estimulación a la vez que él jugaba con su pezón izquierdo en su boca, no tenía ni idea de cómo se había contenido para no morderla, pero en ese punto, ya no le interesaba.

"Sigue siendo… Ah… injus...to " Se volvió a incorporar para mirarla a los ojos en lo que relamía sus labios sin acabar de entender a lo que se refería, "Sigues demasiado vestido."

Antes de la sonrisa confiada un suave tono rosa tiñó su rostro, aquello la hizo sonreír. Él cortó toda risa chocando sus labios con los de ella de improviso mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta, cuando tuvo que darle un momento para respirar acabo el trabajo con su camiseta. Continuaba siendo injusto, su uniforme había acabado destrozado mientras él había tenido cuidado con el suyo, pero todo pensamiento fue borrado cuando volvió a atacar sus labios y sus manos se fueron directamente al torso ahora expuesto del vampiro. Lentamente sentía la energía volver a su cuerpo en lo que comenzaba a responder con la misma violencia el beso, sus uñas se hundieron en la espalda de Subaru mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en busca de más fricción. No le permitió volver a ejercer el control de su cuello, ahora era ella la que comenzaba a bajar besos por su yugular hasta hallar su punto sensible y hincar sus dientes por un mero impulso ganándose un gruñido entre extasiado y molesto del albino. Seguía intentando controlarse, pero su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y sus movimientos se volvían erráticos conforme ella comenzaba a dominar un poco más.

Lentamente ella fue borrando todo rastro de cordura en el albino cuando, tomándolo desprevenido, volvió a dominar intercambiando posiciones. Inconscientemente comenzó a frotar su cintura dolorosamente lento contra la entre pierna del otro, comprobando cuan grande seria su limite. Sabia que estaba jugando con fuego a la vez que la erección del alvino comenzaba a crecer mientras depositaba suaves besos y violentas mordidas en el torso desnudo del vampiro, pero no le interesaba, era él después de todo. Un monstruo, su monstruo.

La visión del muchacho cubriendo su rostro con su brazo mientras ahogaba los gruñidos en su propia carne era una de las mas placenteras que pudo tener. Sabía que no duraría mucho, puesto que al instante en que descubrió nuevamente su punto sensible y abuso de el. Sin poder soportarlo más una sonrisa sádica se formó en el rostro del muchacho a la hora de acorralarla debajo de él mientras clavaba sus dientes en su yugular ganándose un sonido obsceno escapar de los labios de la mujer.

Sus frías manos treparon, a la misma velocidad dolorosa que ella uso para provocarlo, por sus muslos sintiendo la carne y profiriendo apretujones que multiplicaban los sonoros gemidos. Cuando sus largos dedos hallaron la delicada tela de su ropa interior no dudaron en abrirse camino de una manera más que brutal, lo estaba disfrutando, pero desde esa posición no podría ver sus deliciosas expresiones. Retiro sus colmillos y tomó posesión de su brazo, penetrando con sus colmillos en su muñeca a la vez que volvía a jugar con su entrada.

"Abre los... malditos... ojos" Murmuró sobre su piel mientras devoraba su sucia expresión.

Era una mezcla demasiado poderosa de dolor y placer, cuando él dejó de jugar y dos de sus dedos ingresaron dentro de improvisó no pudo evitar el vergonzoso sonido escapar de su garganta mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en busca de más.

"¿Tan pronto? Dime exactamente lo que quieres, ruega por ello y voy a llenarte de éxtasis."

Se agacho nuevamente para robar sus labios, ella pudo sentir el metálico sabor de su propia sangre pero mientras sus dedos incrementaban la velocidad y los golpes se volvían mas duros no tenía tiempo para siquiera quejarse.

"¡Ah! Du-duele…"

Con la adición de un tercer dígito cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dolía, pero era una sensación completamente extraña puesto que ahora la boca de Subaru volvía su atención a sus pechos.

"No te quejes... Tú lo pediste... Ahora... Prepárate."

La grave voz del vampiro volvió a morir en su pezón mientras lo succionaba con fuerza y sentía sus uñas hundirse en su ancha espalda nuevamente. Lentamente se fue acostumbrando a la errática entrada y salida de los dedos del joven mientras el golpe de calor repentino la dejaba incapaz de soltar algo más que gemidos. El dolor resultaba diminuto comparado a la sensación de vacío que sintió cuando Subaru se retiró llevándose dichos dígitos a los labios para limpiarlos sin quitar su pesada mirada carmesí de la de la joven que continuaba arqueando su cuerpo en busca de más atención y no podía quitar su mirada del bochornoso acto que Subaru parecía efectuar sin pena alguna.

"Tan necesitada…"

Sonrió sádico dejando salir un gruesa risa mientras lo escuchaba desabrocharse el cinturón para suavizar la presión en su miembro. Una vez que se deshizo de los pantalones volvió a sonreír completamente extasiado por el aroma que comenzaba a llenar la habitación, atrapó la mirada de la mujer pegada en sus boxers logrando que un suave sonrojo tuviera que ser apagado con la nueva unión de labios.

La presión de sus boxers lo estaba asfixiando, pero no iba a permitirle salirse con la suya. Se mantuvo firme con los suaves besos y caricias mientras ella sólo podía soltar sonidos de clara frustración al respecto.

"Subaru... por favor... no hagas esto... Ah"

No tenia aliento porque él continuaba provocándola frotando sin querer ambas intimidades mientras sólo le daba suaves toques.

"Te lo dije... Tienes que rogar por ello, ¿Qué quieres, entonces?"

Se separó de ella para observar su rostro sonrojarse mientras las palabras salían con cierta vergüenza y enfado, devorando tan adorable expresión.

"Te quiero... dentro…"

Su amplia sonrisa le indicó que aquello no sería suficiente. Estaba preparada, haría lo que sea para deshacerse de ese molesto vacío.

"Dilo más fuer... Ngh…"

Su demanda fue interrumpida por los suaves dedos de la mujer rozando y presionando el miembro del vampiro sobre la tela del bóxer. Por inercia él acabó empujando su cintura hacía adelante, enfadado por su propio descuido retiró violentamente la molesta prenda mientras capturaba ambas piernas de la mujer debajo de sus brazos y se agachaba para volver a perforar su cuello.

"¡Ngh! ¡Subaru!"

No estaba enteramente segura de cual de los dos puntos le dolió más, el sangre pura penetró con sólo una estocada mientras se rehusaba a moverse dándole tiempo a ajustarse a su tamaño. Lentamente retiró sus colmillos limpiando la herida con su lengua acercándose a su oído para jugar con su lóbulo.

"Ughh... Tan jodidamente estrecha... Deja... Agh... De estrangularme así... O no voy a poder... Nngh"

Su voz rasposa fue abruptamente detenida en cuanto sus caderas volvieron a arquearse en busca de más movimiento. Sus movimientos empezaron lentos, casi gentiles mientras la expresión de dolor era reemplazada por una de puro placer.

"Así... Sólo puedes... Mostrarme esa bochornosa expresión a mí... Agh"

Ahora cada estocada se volvía mas intensa mientras ella apenas podía mantener una respiración decente, la velocidad se volvía errática y lentamente cada uno de sus sentidos era nublado por el placer. No había nada más en el universo que ellos dos, que él. Algo parecido al nombre del vampiro se escapaba de sus labios como si fuera la única palabra que necesitara, seguida de incoherentes frases de las que, orgulloso, Subaru sólo podía destacar las súplicas de más.

"Su... suba... Creo que... Nggh"

Podía sentir su interior ser golpeado cada vez más por una ola de calor en lo que se acercaba al clímax, dejando salir el nombre de su amado como su palabra más preciada y clavando nuevamente las uñas en la espalda del otro sus ojos se vieron nublados por la increíble sensación en su interior.

"Ah... Ugh... Eso es... Ahora eres... Sólo mía... Mier.. da"

Ahogo un gruñido mordiendo uno de los pechos de la joven sin llegar a romper la carne mientras sus estocadas no podían volverse más erráticas. No tardó mucho en venirse soltando su nombre en un gruñido bestial.

Después de un par de estocadas más, colapsó sobre su pecho sin entender porqué había tardado tanto en hacerlo, ella acarició su cabeza con cuidado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Te amo."

Fue él el primero en decirlo. Ella no pudo responder mientras trataba de recuperar el vocabulario. Al notar su silencio el albino no pudo evitar sacar conclusiones apresuradas sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse.

"Tsk, por eso me rehusó a dejarte ir, incluso si es egoísta atarte a un monstruo como yo... yo…"

Detuvo su absurda platica levantando su cabeza para que la observara a los ojos, junto la suficiente fuerza para levantarse a besarlo con una dulzura empalagosa y sólo se separó unos centímetros para recostar su frente en la de él.

"También te amo, Subaru... Eres la razón por la que jamás me rendí... Tú y sólo tú."

A la vista de un posible sonrojo volvió a unir sus bocas en otro beso, se sentía como si estuviera apenado por la manera en la que había sucedido todo.

"Debería asesinar a Shuu por atreverse a siquiera mirarte."

Ella rio, desconcertando completamente al alvino.

"Planeó todo esto, quería que ambos dejáramos de ser tan molestos."

Una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con rabia se apoderó del rostro de Subaru. Sin embargo, ante el pensamiento de ser tan obvio con sus sentimientos hacia ella su rostro se tiñó de carmesí.

"Tsk, de todas maneras debería asesinarlo."

* * *

Vale, si llegaste hasta aquí mereces un premio, mi fuerte definitivamente no es el lemon, pero bueeeeno... Sin embargo, si tienes un pedido para mi próximo escrito, ¡No dudes en dejarlo en la caja de comentarios!


End file.
